marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3 18
Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** Doris ** Dr. Evans * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Unnamed members Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * * ** * * * * * ** ** * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** The Fist Outpost **** ***** ****** ****** **** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ******** ********* ******* ** * * Items: * * * * * * | Synopsis1 = The issue opens with Dr. Sonny Frisco being confronted by Spider-Man / Miguel O'Hara, Captain America / Roberta Mendez, and Elektra. Elektra hangs Frisco by his leg over a deep cliff in an attempt to interrogate him. Miguel and Rebecca try to convince Elektra to stop, and Frisco begs Elektra to stop hanging him, but Elektra is determined to collect information from Frisco about Fist, a terrorist organization who wants to destroy the U.S.A. Frisco confesses that Fist has brought the Sinister Six from 2099 after being "mind-conditioned". Frisco tells them that he didn't know how he came back from 2099, or how the rest of them did, and thinks that he might be "conditioned" too, but he does tell them that he overheard a conversation about something involving Chicago and Medea, a Greek sorceress who married a hero named Jason, bore him two children, and murdered them after Jason abandoned her. Spider-Man calls for the corporate jet to deliver them to Chicago. At McCormick Place, Raul and Jasmine talk about the message Miguel sent them, and that people are gathered for an environmental exposisition. A limousine pulls up, and a woman steps out, slashing Raul's hand with her fingernails. Raul then collapses after telling Jasmine he doesn't feel good, and Jasmine screams for help. On the jet, Miguel tries to call Raul, but reaches his voicemail. Frisco, with no memory of his past life, asks Rebecca if he was a good man, to which she says he was. He also tells Rebecca that he felt like he had always been with Fist, and never questioned their plans, wondering why he didn't. Miguel tries calling again, but Jasmine's voice picks up instead of Raul's. It is revealed that Raul was sent to Chicago General Hospital because he is sick with a fever. Explaining what happened, and giving Miguel a description of the woman he bumped into, Miguel immediately realizes that the woman is Medea, and tells Jasmine to leave Chicago. Jasmine becomes furious and refuses to leave Raul because he is her boss and her friend, adding that she doesn't care what is happening with Miguel, and hangs up on him. Meanwhile, at Parker Industries Medical Facility, Tempest Monroe finally awakens from her coma. She had been caught in a terrorist attack resulting in a building explosion, and Miguel kidnapped her from the hospital she was previously confined to, and brought her to Parker Industries Medical. Doris and Dr. Evans tell her that she is fine, and that the baby she was pregnant with is fine too. After leaving the room, however, it is revealed that - due to the injuries she had sustained from the explosion - her spine is severely damaged, leaving her paralyzed to the point that she will never be able to walk again. At McCormick Place, Tiberius and Liz are impressed by how many people there are, and Liz is concerened that Parker Industries isn't there, as they are their only competition; Tiberius scoffs these fears off. When Medea arrives with a platter of spring water, Liz passes the offer, but Tiberius takes one of the glasses and drinks. He then calls Liz paranoid, but Liz tells him that she has been around too many people to know not to take anything from someone she doesn't know. Upon landing in Chicago, Miguel, Rebecca, and Elektra all recieve a message from a Fist agent named Aisa; the message is being broadcasted across the USA. Claiming themselves to be genuine Americans, Fist announces that the USA is at war with them, and reminds them that they started the colony because of freedom of religion, but had never been able to build up to their expectations, and ever since then, Americans have become hypocritical, using religion to abuse beliefs that they disagreed with. Aisa finished the rant by claiming that they will destroy the USA, starting with Chicago. At Chicago General Hospital, Jasmine enters Raul's room and notices that his fever has escalated. Raul awakens with his eyes completely green, and he starts screaming. Medea starts praying to the dark gods to let the people that she has given supplements be transformed into what she plans them to become. As the superheroes arrive at McCormick Place, everyone inside, including Tiberius, starts screaming loudly and clutching their heads. Liz notices Tiberius transforming and tries to back away. As the superheroes run through the barriers, police pursue them and try from entering the premises, but the police fall back and call in a SWAT team, while Rebecca and Miguel watch in horror as the people emerge from the building... as zombies. | Solicit = • With Elektra’s help, Spidey has made some headway in tracking down THE FIST, an extremist anti-government off-shoot of THE HAND, responsible for placing Miguel’s girlfriend in a coma. • But little do they know, that the Hand has upped the ante, calling in an ANCIENT evil to help them bring about the end of the entire world! • How can Spidey save the world from certain doom when Armageddon is in written in the cards? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}